yugiohfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Phantasm Spiral
* ''AVISO: qualquer tradução desta página foi realizada de maneira automática via Google Tradutor e pode apresentar erros (exceto a Lista de Decks e/ou Cards Recomendados e o nome do Arquétipo em Português, caso exista).'' * O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Fantasma Espiral" é o nome oficial em Português deste arquétipo. "Phantasm Spiral", known as "Phantasm Dragon" ( Gen'ōryū) in the OCG, is an archetype that debuted in Maximum Crisis. Design The kingpin of the archetype, "Phantasm Spiral Dragon", is a retrained version of "Spiral Serpent". The flavor text of the former explains that the monster has survived through countless battles, which are shown in the artworks of the archetype's Spell/Trap Cards, displaying several instances of "Spiral" fighting the "Atlantean" and "Fire King" monsters. The names of the Trap Cards, all containing "whirlpool", reflect the attack of "Sea Serpent" described in its flavor text. Estilo De Jogo The archetype is heavily spearheaded by "Phantasm Spiral Dragon". Its support cards revolve around quickly Special Summoning it and supporting Normal Monsters, with the option of trying to achieve a victory condition with "Phantasm Spiral Assault". A basic build of the Deck would include several Normal Monsters and support for them, as well as anti-Effect Monster cards, such as "Heat Wave" and "Skill Drain". The archetype also includes Equip Spell Cards which are key cards to the Deck, so cards such as "Hidden Armory" can help boost the Deck's speed. The Trap Cards of this archetype can be activated from the hand while "Umi" is face-up on the field, so using these cards as lynchpins in an "Umi" Deck is very effective (even though "Spiral" itself does not get the ATK boost). Cards Recomendados Monstros Normais * Phantasm Spiral Dragon * Spiral Serpent * Megalosmasher X and other Level 4 monsters with high ATK Monstros de Efeito * Ultimate Conductor Tyranno (sparingly, as a back-up plan only) Monstros Pêndulo * Dragon Horn Hunter * Dragoons of Draconia * Sky Dragoons of Draconia * Sea Dragoons of Draconia * Lancephorhynchus Magias * Pacifis, the Phantasm City * Phantasm Spiral Crash * Phantasm Spiral Grip * Phantasm Spiral Wave * Ancient Rules * Dark Factory of Mass Production * Fire Formation - Tenki (for "Dragoons") * Heat Wave * Hidden Armory * Painful Decision * Rage of Kairyu-Shin * Sea Lord's Amulet * Silent Doom/Swing of Memories * Summoner's Art * Terraforming * Trade In * Unexpected Dai * White Elephant's Gift Armadilhas * Phantasm Spiral Assault * Phantasm Spiral Battle * Phantasm Spiral Power * Call of the Haunted/Oasis of Dragon Souls/Back to the Front * Champion's Vigilance * Metaverse * "Paleozoic" Trap Cards * Sea Stealth Attack * Secrets of the Gallant * Skill Drain * Tyrant's Throes * Tornado Wall * Torrential Reborn * Waterfall of Dragon Souls Decks De Exemplo Official Phantasm Spiral Deck Monstros Normais * Phantasm Spiral Dragon x3 * Mystery Shell Dragon x3 * Gagagigo x3 Magias * Pacifis, the Phantasm City x3 * Terraforming x3 * Painful Decision x3 * Unexpected Dai x2 * Legacy of the Duelist * Phantasm Spiral Crash x2 * Phantasm Spiral Wave x2 * Phantasm Spiral Grip x2 Armadilhas * Phantasm Spiral Battle x2 * Phantasm Spiral Power x2 * Phantasm Spiral Assault * First-Aid Squad x3 * Skill Drain x2 * Call of the Haunted x2 * Spiritual Water Art - Aoi Categoria:Arquétipos